


The Merits of Motivation

by awaywiththefairies



Series: Kimcest PWPS that I don't have a proper name for yet [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ - Fandom
Genre: At some points slight dubcon, Double Penetration, Everyone wants Junsu, Fisting, Gangbang, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Smut, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:39:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awaywiththefairies/pseuds/awaywiththefairies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junsu's team needs a reward and his brother knows just the thing</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Merits of Motivation

It was an important match and they all knew it, which is why Junsu didn’t understand why Gikwang was touching his butt in the middle of their pre-game talk. He’d already moved the offending hand back up about three times, but still his teammate persisted. It threw him off. He was their captain; he was supposed to incite them, inspire them, and instead he was annoyed. Looking towards his brother for support, he caught a look of desire in his twin’s eyes instead, which only served to make him blush. Junho had never been very jealous.

“Guys, come on. We need to focus. This is not a joke even if it is a charity match. If we win this-”

Someone squeezed his butt, making him gasp. Around him his teammates snickered. Junsu could already see the press pictures that would be released of this and he was glad they couldn’t see his face.

“Guys-” He sighed, losing hope. He was well aware that he was the most passionate about the sport out of all of them, but in situations like this it hit him hard.

Junho, probably seeing his expression fall, broke the huddle and walked towards him, enveloping him in a hug. “They just need incentive, Su,” he suggested. The rest of the group nodded and murmured their agreement.

Almost immediately, Junsu cheered up. “Okay, I’ll treat you all to BBQ if we win!”

The promise didn’t get him the enthusiastic reaction he had expected, however, only a couple of fond smiles.

Junho whispered in his ear. “Not that, Su.”

A hand slowly rubbed over his ass, squeezing in all the right places. It was a familiar touch, but here, on the field, it caused him to almost die from shame. The team surrounding them was both a cover and an extra embarrassment. The idea of them watching his brother touch him was doing weird things to him, and he had no idea what this had to do with the game. Anger sparked in him towards Junho, and he was about to push him away when another hand touched him, slightly lower, rubbing his thigh. And then another, on the other side, another on his lower back. Outwardly, it probably looked like a group hug but Junsu was being touched all over, and then someone slapped his butt lightly. He couldn’t contain a moan and Junho laughed.

“Is that a yes?”

Junsu was far too flustered to catch on. “What?”

Junho leaned even closer, pressing his lips against his ear. “They want to fuck you, Su.”

Junsu gaped at him. “W-what?”

His brother smirked. “Remember when we talked about our fantasies? Yours- You’re not the only one who wants that to happen.”

Junho had talked to their teammates about his fantasies, had told them things Junsu had only meant for his ears, things that he had only told Junho because he trusted him completely. Feeling betrayed and shocked, Junsu looked at his team expecting horror and disgust, but he only saw confirming grins and smiles.  Was he dreaming? Why was this happening now? They had a game in less than five minutes; he couldn’t handle this right now. Who cared about his fantasies, if his relationship with Junho got out- he didn’t want to think about that. Lust fought with panic inside him and it wasn’t until Junho started rubbing his arms that he calmed down enough to think even somewhat clearly.

“Sorry for springing this on you. It wasn’t supposed to go this way, but I guess they were impatient.”

Junsu mind was still whirling, but he couldn’t deny that he was turned on.

“Y-you all want to-?” His question was almost a whisper but his team heard anyway. Most of them nodded while some of them whispered their desires, filled with compliments. “So sexy.” “Been staring at that ass since I first saw you” “Want to hear you moan.”

Junsu could feel his face heating up again.

“Well?” Junho prodded.

Junsu found himself nodding shyly and before he knew it the team had burst out into whoops and cheers and only Junho was left. His brother leaned forward to whisper in his ear again. “See you after the game.”

And then suddenly he was alone, the referee motioning at him from the middle of the field to get over there for the coin toss. Taking several deep breaths, he tried to pull himself together and walked over.

“Heads,” he called out. And heads it fell.

\---

It must have been the worst game he had ever played in his life. Completely thrown by the request, he had been unable to focus during the entire 90 minutes. The touches of his teammates when they passed him weren’t helpful either. During the break Junho had even jokingly accused him of trying to lose on purpose to get out of the deal, which had been the start of a shouting match. If there was one thing he would never do, it was throw a game on purpose, no matter what the reason. Regardless, he hadn’t played well in the second half either.

His team, however, had never been better. They worked together like clockwork, timing and placing their passes perfectly. Even their defence was stronger than ever. They won the game four to one, but not thanks to him. Even as they made their way past the other team, shaking hands and exchanging shirts, there was only one thing Junsu could think about, and Junho knew it, grinning non-stop.

When they finally entered their locker rooms, Junsu felt so incredibly nervous that he thought he must be physically shaking. What if it had all been a joke? He couldn’t decide how he would feel about that and it only increased his anxiety. His team members were already undressing for the showers, and everything seemed normal. Nobody said anything weird to him; all the words that were uttered were compliments and congratulations, apart from some minor teasing about mistakes and fumbles.  There was an undercurrent of tension though, one that Junsu hoped he wasn’t imagining. When the first showers started Junsu sighed and started taking his clothes off. After only a moment, he felt familiar hands on his sides and a press of lips to his neck.

“Junho,” he whispered, followed by a nervous intake of breath. They normally postponed this part until they were back home and in private.

“The doors are locked,” his brother replied softly. It was both a question and a statement. Junsu tensed. Another press of lips followed.

“Junsu, if you don’t want this, I can tell them no. Some fantasies are supposed to stay just that and I’m sorry for telling the guys but we were drinking and -”

“It’s okay,” Junsu said.

“Su?” Arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him into a back hug. “You sure?” Junho sounded genuinely worried and it somehow worked together with the familiar embrace to get him to relax.

He nodded and turned in the embrace so he could kiss his brother, wrapping his arms around his neck. His shorts were the only thing he had left on and Junho had lost his shirt on the field. When it started to dawn on him that all his teammates were probably watching, his stomach fluttered nervously again. Nobody said anything, however, and he could only hear the sound of water hitting stone tiles when he pulled back. He didn’t dare look over his brother’s shoulder.

Junho moaned softly, and nuzzled Junsu’s neck before he nudged him into another, more heated, kiss. Junsu allowed himself to be led. It was over now anyway. If there were teammates that hadn’t known about their relationship, they knew now. He tried not to think about what might happen if someone did have a problem with them, or if this got out, but it was hard. On the other hand, while his might be the worst, they all had secrets, and Junsu knew a fair amount of them.  The thought helped only a little, and he felt himself shivering.

Junho seemed far less worried and rubbed his arms comfortingly. When Junsu still didn’t calm down, he walked him backwards, into the showers. The hot water hitting his skin made him gasp and he held onto Junho when he had to close his eyes. Their next kiss was wet and messy, water streaming over them, but he didn’t want to let go. Junho must have given some sign though, because they weren’t alone anymore. Someone stepped behind him and started washing his back, hands pulled at his shorts, lips pressed against his shoulders. Junsu moaned and wrapped his arms around Junho’s neck like a lifeline. He buried his face in the crook of his brother’s shoulder, torn between wanting to hide and wanting to see if anyone had left, or hated them. Junho stroked his neck, cooing at him, while hands pulled at his legs until they could get his shorts off, and quite sudden he was completely naked and very aware of how hard he was. The touches stopped and it was only him and his brother again.

“So sexy, Su,” Junho whispered in his ear while his hands trailed down his back and stopped right above his ass where they drew lazy circles on his skin. Biting his lip, Junsu tried hard not to beg. He had always thought it was embarrassing that he wanted people to touch him there, when it was already such an obvious part of his body, and Junho loved teasing him about it. He went easy on him this time though, and pulled Junsu against him, pressing their erections together. Junsu’s moan turned into a gasp when those hands finally moved down and grabbed his ass, kneading it the way he liked it. He couldn’t stop himself and thrust up against his brother, creating delicious friction for them both.

Someone moaned and Junsu froze, acutely aware of his surroundings again; the water running over him, Junho’s heavy breathing, but most of all the small sounds that indicated they weren’t alone. Junho sensed his distress and stilled as well.

“Fuck, don’t stop,” someone said behind him, making him blush. He could see someone else touching himself from the corner of his eye, heard a frustrated moan from behind Junho. It was weird doing something normally so private with other people present and he wasn’t sure if he liked it yet, but everyone’s attention was completely fixed on him, and it pulled at his instincts as a performer. He could do this.

 Experimentally, he wriggled his butt a little, pushing into Junho’s hands. His brother got the cue and started moving his hands again, even pulling his cheeks apart, to the delight of the person standing behind him. Junsu moaned at the feeling of being so exposed but it was only a second and then it was over.

“You like that, don’t you,” Junho spoke into his ear.

Junsu nodded and arched his back, begging. He did not get what he desired, however, because Junho was distracted by someone touching him, whispering. Unlike his brother, Junsu did feel a spark of possessiveness and slipped a hand down to Junho’s cock to get his attention back on him. Junho groaned and thrust into his grip, but the man was not forgotten.

“Don’t be jealous Su. He wants to suck you.”

Oh. Junsu stilled again, anxiety and lust warring inside of him while Junho tried to comfort him, kissing his neck, rubbing his back. After a moment he nodded shyly.

Junho guided him, placing his hands on his hips and turning him around. Too scared to see who was in front of him, Junsu squeezed his eyes closed, afraid of the judgment he might find. He could hear his brother talking to him, praising him, calming him, but he still startled at the first touch of unfamiliar hands on his hips.

“Su, it’s okay, open your eyes. They want you. You’re so sexy, look at the effect you have on them.”

“Can I?” Junsu recognised the voice and opened his eyes without a second thought. Gikwang was kneeling on the floor in front of him, hands on his hips, looking up at him. Junho was right, there was only desire in his eyes, and in turn the sight of his teammate kneeling in front of him, with his mouth so close to his cock, made Junsu shiver with want.

“Please,” he breathed out.

Before Gikwang could move, Junho moved his hand down and grabbed his shaft, stroking it harshly once, before directing it towards the other’s mouth. “No hands,” he demanded.

Junsu could only watch, lust coursing through his veins, as Gikwang leaned forward. A warm wet heat closed around him and he moaned, unable to take his eyes of the sight of that plush mouth around his cock. When Gikwang’s lips hit Junho’s hand, his brother let go of him and instead placed his hand on his head, guiding him gently, but insistently. Junsu realised after a couple of seconds that Junho was instructing him, telling him precisely what to do, and the show of power and possession was possibly one of the most sexy things he had ever experienced.

Lost, he let his head fall back onto his brother’s shoulder with a moan. He heard Junho more clearly now, and the combination of his brother’s voice and the mouth on his cock following his instructions, made him feel almost feverish.

“Suck harder, yeah like that. Now pull back a little and swirl your tongue over the head. He likes that. Fuck. Back down, take him deep.”

Junsu wanted to thrust up into the incredible heat, but at the same time he felt like all energy was being sucked out of him and only his brother behind him kept him standing. Gikwang was surprisingly good with Junho’s instructions, following them perfectly and as a result doing all the things Junsu loved, making him mewl with pleasure.

Junho quickly grew impatient though and grabbed Gikwang by the hair a little forcefully, although he didn’t seem to mind and just moaned softly. Junho forced his head up and down, forced him to take almost all of it, and the sight drew Junsu close to the edge. He moved his hips in counterpoint and fucked Gikwang’s mouth, mesmerized by the sight and feel of his cock disappearing into it, while water streamed down his hips and over the other’s face.

After a moment, Junho took his hand away and started touching his ass again, fingers rubbing against his hole. Junsu shivered, torn between the warm mouth and his sudden desire to have something inside of him. He needn’t have worried, because Junho made the decision for him, and pressed a finger inside. They had only water as lube and Junsu hissed softly at the unfamiliar feel, although it didn’t really hurt. Junho kissed his neck tenderly and Junsu reached behind him for the stability of his brother.

“Wanna. Fuck. You.” Each word was reiterated by his finger pulling out and pressing in again, harder, deeper. Gikwang had stopped sucking in favor of watching them, lust in his eyes. He moved and Junsu felt the brush of more fingers against his hole. They circled his brother’s finger inside him until Gikwang caught Junho’s glare.

“If sucking Junsu off is not good enough for you, I’m sure we can find another volunteer,” Junho said, his voice cold. There were noises of agreement around them. Gikwang bashfully wrapped the offending hand around Junsu’s dick and took him back into his mouth. Overwhelmed by sensations, Junsu cried out when Junho forced a second finger inside at the same time.

“Junho,” he gasped. “Stop, I’m close.”

He couldn’t help but press back against the fingers, and when Junho began to kiss and bite at his neck, he could feel his orgasm approaching fast.

“Come for me then, Junsu. Show them how pretty you look when you come,” Junho whispered in his ear and twisted a nipple with his free hand. Junsu gasped. Almost.  Junho knew it and waited until Gikwang sucked him hard to press against his prostate with his two fingers inside of him, rubbing the spot mercilessly. Junsu came with a shout, almost blacking out. Once again it was Junho who held him up, an arm wrapped around him as he lost himself to pleasure. He hadn’t had time to warn Gikwang and that might have been Junho’s purpose all along, but Gikwang swallowed calmly and Junsu could only moan as he was sucked clean and sensitive. He reached out and stroked the side of Gikwang’s face gently as he pulled away and licked his lips. “Thank you,” Junsu muttered. He blushed when he saw that Gikwang had come jerking himself off, the water slowly taking the evidence away.

Junho moved his fingers harshly in and out before Gikwang had a chance to reply, making Junsu stiffen, back arched, overly sensitive.  “We’re not done with you yet,” Junho mumbled into his ear. “Look around you. You can’t leave the rest of them hanging.”

He did look, without a second thought this time. The rest of the team was watching them, him, hands on their cocks, desire in their eyes. He shuddered and lust curled in his belly together with the beginnings of panic. Junho turned his head toward him and kissed him harshly while slowly pulling his fingers out. Junsu whined at the loss, but his ass was not neglected as Junho slapped his right cheek correctingly. A half-embarrassed, half-aroused noised escaped his lips and he took five seconds to decide he liked this version of his brother, taking charge so completely.  He was walked backwards and all the while Junho’s mouth almost never left his skin as he distracted him, kissing his doubts away, until they were back in the dressing area. Junsu froze.

Someone had laid a couple of fleece blankets over the cold tiles and the sight made him feel uncomfortable. It was ridiculous, out of place. Someone must have swiped them from the first aid supplies after the game. “Lube?” He heard Junho inquire behind him, voice firm. A box of condoms and a bottle of lube landed near the corner of the blanket. Junho nodded.

Junsu rubbed his arms, suddenly feeling cold. Now that there was such an obvious sign pointing to what they were going to do, it felt wrong. He wasn’t some whore to be fucked in a back alley. A few blankets on the cold tiled floor of their dressing room were the only things he could get? At the same time, the sight sparked something in him. He wanted to be used, that was part of the fantasy he had told Junho. He had wanted to be used, to feel desirable, and be discarded afterwards, to let himself go and get fucked, no strings attached, no expectations. But maybe it should stay a fantasy.

“Having doubts?” Junho asked softly, hands roaming over his skin, as if trying to stroke his goose bumps away. Junsu didn’t reply, eyes still fixed on the blankets, the bottle of lube, the condoms.

“Don’t think too much,” Junho said. “Remember five minutes ago?”

His brother’s hands were stroking up and down his sides now.

“I’ve never seen you come so hard.”

Desire was clearly audible in Junho’s voice and a shiver ran down Junsu’s spine. Still, he hesitated.

“Don’t you want to get fucked,” Junho said close to his ear, his voice low and husky. His brother’s fingers were rubbing against his hole again and Junsu bit his lip. He did want to have Junho inside him. The fingers had not been enough, but he didn’t know if he wanted it here, now, in front of all these people.

“Come on,” Junho said, pressing a finger inside again. “I’ll fuck you first and you can decide after that if you want someone else too.”  His brother’s hand was stroking him back to hardness and Junsu had never been very good at denying him anything. He nodded.

The finger slipped out of him when he kneeled down on the blankets. “How - ?” He asked his brother, feeling lost. He felt unnerved by the whole team watching him quietly, as if they were holding their breaths for something; he hadn’t been this aware of the others before. Junho knelt next to him and kissed him again. “On your back.”

Junsu lay down slowly, still glancing around. Even though Junho was right and his orgasm had been amazing, he wished he hadn’t come. It was harder to ignore all his doubts now. His brother leaned over him, kneeling between his legs, and Junsu looked into his lust-filled eyes, no longer a mirror of his own, although there was still a bit of curiousity and desire running through his veins. Junho kissed him again, harshly, biting and nipping at his lips, making him gasp with his impatience. His mouth was quickly released and Junho moved down his neck, to his chest.  Junsu fisted the blanket, biting his lips trying to keep quiet. Those around him shifted, moving closer, and he closed his eyes, not wanting to see.

Junho paid close attention to his nipples, laving them with his tongue, tugging them gently, twisting them with a little more force. He was too familiar with Junsu body, and soon enough Junsu felt himself grow hard again, as if his nipples were directly connected to his cock. Junho’s lips smirked against his skin.

When his brother pressed two fingers back inside, slick this time, he couldn’t stop his back from arching, his moans from escaping. The lube made an obscene sound and Junsu wanted to be embarrassed but he was on display for his team, his brother fucking him open with his fingers, and of all the things to be embarrassed about, that sound wasn’t it. He felt so very vulnerable; with his brother no longer covering most of him he had nowhere to hide. The blankets at his back were not the same kind of comfort as his brother’s arms around him. Instead he tried to focus on the sensations caused by Junho’s fingers slowly spreading him wider.

Even though he no longer had to see the men standing around him, towering over him, the moans and whispers around him echoed, and Junsu wanted to curl in on himself, hide his desire. He had always been the more self-conscious one, the one less comfortable with their relationship. Junho had never complained, but when he had heard of this fantasy, he had prodded him for more for days.

A hand slammed down next to his head and Junsu’s eyes snapped wide open. Junho was leaning over him, still smirking, although there was worry in his eyes. Before Junsu could say anything, the fingers inside him, three now, he thought, hit his prostate hard. He gasped and arched and Junho caught him, kissed him.

“I think I lost you for a moment,” his brother whispered against the side of his face, kissing him gently on the cheek. Junsu sighed and wrapped an arm around his brother’s shoulders. The fingers pressed deeper and he pushed back, needing more. His brother complied and Junsu gasped at the stretch. Four fingers now.

“Want you, _please”_ His voice trembled on the last word and someone laughed breathlessly, but without a trace of mocking. Junsu watched his brother’s expression and saw the sparkle in his eyes. Junho’s fingers left him and his brother started to pull at him and Junsu couldn’t grasp what was happening. Eventually his brother was sitting up, legs stretched out before him, with Junsu in his lap. Junho had one arm behind him and the other was rubbing up and down Junsu’s back. Hesitantly, Junsu placed his hands on Junho’s shoulders, meeting his brother’s gaze with a question in his eyes. The hand slipped to his ass and gave it two short slaps, more like pets. Junsu startled and blushed but moved up like his brother wanted. Junho shifted and slicked his cock, the sound making Junsu shiver in anticipation. This, he had done before. This was familiar ground.  His brother leaned back again and used his free hand to direct his cock.

The first touch of the blunt head to his entrance made him bite his lip to keep a soft mewl from escaping. Junho just rubbed against him and Junsu waited, even though he wanted to sink down on his brother’s cock so badly. Most of his team members had moved behind them and Junho was teasing them as much as he was teasing Junsu. The head dragged, catching on the rim and Junsu was just about to beg when Junho looked at him. “Ride me, Su.”

His thighs trembled as he lowered himself the first time, feeling his brother slowly filling him up, stretching him further. Junho’s hand moved to his hip and he grabbed at it, interlacing their fingers. When Junho was completely inside him he drew in a shuddering breath and leaned forward, begging for a kiss. Junho obliged him, and although the tender kiss was not what Junsu wanted, it was what he needed. He sighed and left his hand hooked behind Junho’s neck when he started moving again. The drag was exquisite and Junsu could only be amazed at how Junho always knew exactly the right amount of lube to use. He took his chance to explore the feeling, put on a show, and slowly moved up and down a couple of times. Junho slipped out once, and he could feel his hole twitching in the moments before he took a hold of his brother’s cock and sank back down on it. The moans around them were constant now as he increased his speed, and he found that they turned him on. He knew some of them were jacking off, could see the movement, hear the sounds, and it satisfied something inside of him. Junho also knew, Junsu could see it in his eyes as his brother tightened his grip on his hand and thrust up suddenly, catching him off guard with a smirk pulling at his lips.

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” Junho said, voice rough with desire. “You always were an attention whore. But I can work with that.”

The words drew a shiver down his spine and Junsu fought to keep another small sound inside. Junho thrust up hard again and Junsu had to catch himself with a hand to his brother’s leg, thrown off balance. Another thrust and he hissed as his brother slid a hand into his hair, taking control, pulling him upwards. He was forced to move and whined softly when Junho slipped out of him, but a sharp slap to his butt quickly cut it off.

“I’m going to fuck you so hard until you beg me to let you come again, and then I’m going to come inside you, fill you up, so everyone can see me leaking out of you, see who you really belong to while they fuck you as well, all slicked up with my cum.”

Junsu was not the only one who moaned, the imagery too vivid. He was directed onto his hands and knees, shivering in excitement as Junho slowly trailed his fingers down his back.

“You like that, don’t you?” He murmured, touching Junsu’s ass again. He knew the answer perfectly well, but halted his touch when Junsu didn’t immediately reply. A breathless yeah, and he was moving again, spreading his ass, moving his thumbs over his hole. One slipped in slightly and Junsu’s breath hitched.

“Look at this, it’s already so red and still it wants more.”

Junsu almost died of embarrassment when he realised it wasn’t directed at him. People were standing behind him, watching, as Junho fucked him with his thumb.

“I wonder how much we can fit in.”

Someone moaned again and Junsu didn’t have time to think about what Junho meant , because his brother chose that moment to push in his other thumb and spread him open. Junsu pressed back into his hands, desperate for more. “Please,” he moaned breathlessly, wanting his brother to fuck him again.

Junho voice was sharp. “Stop moving.”

Nonetheless, Junho didn’t make him wait long and pressed back in, thumbs still spreading him open. Junsu gasped at the extra stretch, the feeling almost painful, but his brother knew his limits well.

As soon he was completely back in again, filling him up beautifully, Junho kissed his neck tenderly and whispered into his ear for only him to hear. “So gorgeous, Su. So fucking beautiful. You are amazing, feels so good.”

Junsu couldn’t form the words to reply any longer and just pushed back against his brother, moaning when the movement pulled Junho farther inside him. He needed to come so badly and his brother was still teasing, rubbing his hands over his sides, his ass. Junsu whined and suddenly Junho gripped his hips and starts fucking him hard. He set a fast pace and Junsu almost couldn’t catch his breath, his whole world focused on his brother’s cock moving inside him. After only a minute or so, Junho switched to long strokes, almost pulling out completely before pushing back inside again, and brushing past his prostate every time. Junsu gasped loudly at the feeling and his arms gave out, no longer able to carry his weight.  His face moved against the blanket with every thrust and Junsu clenched his hands in the material, desperate to come, but when he reached to touch himself Junho immediately pushed his hand away.

“Oh no Su, baby, you’re not allowed to touch yourself this time. There’s plenty of people to do that for you.”

Junsu moaned in protest and then his brother was speeding up again, his thrusts growing erratic.

“Please,” he whined. “Please, Junho.”

His brother didn’t reply, only grunted and gripped his hips tighter, fingers pressing into his skin. Within seconds he was coming and Junsu let out a broken moan at the feeling of his brother’s seed filling him up.

Junho pulled out before he could stop him but a hand on his back kept him from moving.

“Are you not happy, all filled up?” Junho asked.

Junsu shook his head, leaning on one arm, and tried to touch himself.  Again, Junho stopped him. A hand soothingly rubbed over his ass, a finger circling his hole.

“Don’t you want to show me what’s inside? Everyone really wants to see it, Su.”

Junsu stilled, immediately aware of everyone around him. Junho moved until he was in front of him and pulled him up into an embrace. Junsu wrapped around him, embarrassed, but Junho was having none of it and kept touching his ass, until Junsu was helplessly moaning and rubbing himself against his brother.

“Do you want someone to help you?”

Suddenly Junho was touching his dick, stroking it slowly and then only holding it tightly, keeping Junsu from moving. “Don’t you want to come, Su?”

Junho was kissing his neck, nuzzling the spot right underneath his ear, and Junsu could only nod.

“How about Hyunjoong? He looks like he’s about ready to burst.”

Someone whispered ‘fuck yeah’ behind him and Junsu shuddered. There was movement behind him and then there were hands trailing over his back soothingly.

“Hey there.” It was Hyunjoongs familiar voice.

Junho nudged his head up and looked him in the eye. “Up for it?”

Desire coiled in his belly still, and he knew Hyunjoong. Hyunjoong was okay. He could do this. He wanted to be filled again, to come. He gave Junho a small nod. Hyunjoong moaned behind him.

“Condom,” Junho said and Junsu heard a wrapper tear behind him. Junho didn’t seem to be planning on letting him go and he gratefully clung to his brother. Hands on his hips pulled him back slightly, his knees were spread wider. Junho let go of his cock to touch his hole again, slipping three fingers in and out, just once, and then Hyunjoong was pushing in, spreading him open again, carefully, slowly, guided by his brother. He could hear him panting against his neck and a soft kiss was pressed to his nape. Just as carefully he pulled out again and Junsu could hear people moaning loudly. The idea of someone else inside of him was like fire in his belly, but he also wanted his brother at the same time, and didn’t know what to do about it. Instead he focused on the exquisite feeling of someone sliding inside of him.

“Oh fuck, Su, I need to see this. I can feel my come leaking out of you,” Junho said and carefully lowered him until he could support himself on the floor again. Junsu wanted to protest but Junho was already behind him, two sets of hands caressing his ass.

“Fuck Junsu, he is bigger than me and you’re taking him just as beautifully. His cock is covered in my come, I wish we could take pictures of this.”

Hyunjoong pressed back in and Junsu could feel something dripping down the inside of his thighs and moaned. Someone, he suspected Junho, moved his fingers around in it, tracing it up this thighs, to where Hyunjoong was inside of him, tracing the rim. Junsu shuddered at the feeling, wanting his brother to do something, anything.

“Please,” he said again.

Junho laughed and slapped his ass. “Fuck the needy slut, Hyunjoong.”

Hyunjoong’s deep laugh made Junsu shudder and then the other was fucking him properly, ramming inside, shoving Junsu forward on the blankets. He could only gasp as Hyunjoong’s hands held his hips in an iron grip while he used him. If Junho hadn’t already had him, it would probably have hurt, but now it was just on the edge of painful and Junsu couldn’t help but moan. It was too fast, too much, and his hands scrabbled for purchase while Hyunjoong pounded into him, grunting with every thrust.

“Junho,” Junsu managed to choke out. “Jun-”

His brother was immediately there, pulling him up, a hand in his hair and then he was being kissed. It was forceful and desperate, his brother’s other hand moving over his sides, touching him. Junsu didn’t mind, all too aware of the cock moving inside of him in hard, fast thrusts. He moaned weakly and clung at his brother.

“You should see him Su,” Junho whispered, licking and sucking on the spot right underneath his ear, “he’s watching his own cock disappear inside of you, completely fascinated.”

“Please,” Junsu whimpered, almost trembling with need. He was on edge, he couldn’t think straight anymore, he just needed to come. “Please.”

“Then what about me, little brother, I need to come too.” Junho asked, voice low, as he rubbed his thumb against Junsu’s lips.

Junsu scrambled to please Junho, almost falling over when Hyunjoong chose that moment to push inside particularly hard. Junho caught him and moaned when Junsu wrapped his hand around him and started stroking his cock.

“Don’t you want to suck me? I know you love having something in your mouth,” Junho added, almost breathlessly. Desperate for approval, Junsu sunk back onto his hands and knees and pulled Junho forward with one hand on his hip, mouthing at his erection. His brother cursed and slid his hands into Junsu hair, cradling his head as he carefully pushed into his mouth. Junsu wrapped his lips around his teeth and tried to suck as Hyunjoong’s wild thrusting forced his brother’s cock further into his mouth.

“Fuck, Junsu, your ass feels so good,” Hyunjoong moaned behind him, and a hand moved to pinch his ass, making Junsu gasp and gag against his brother’s cock. Junho moaned and thrust forward from the feeling. “Do that again.”

Hyunjoong laughed, but listened and started touching Junsu’s ass, pinching and pulling, pressing his fingers into the flesh. Junsu couldn’t help but gasp again, the feeling too much paired with Hyunjoong’s large cock still fucking him, and his brother’s dick in his mouth. He tried to pull away but his brother stopped him, pushed back in.

“I’m so close Su,” Junho said. “Wanna show them what you can do?”

Fingers were stroking his jaw, stretched around the girth of his brother, and Junho is looking down at him, waiting. He must have said or signalled something to Hyunjoong as well, because the other slowed down, fucking him only in small increments.

Junsu tried to look around him, but he couldn’t move his head enough to see anyone so he looked back at Junho and gave a tiny nod in confirmation. Junho grinned, a pride in his eyes that made Junsu feel warm inside, and then he was pushing forward, forcing Junsu to take more of him, stretching his lips around his cock. Junsu took a deep breath through his nose and forced himself to relax, focusing on the touches, on Hyunjoong inside of him, on his brother’s hands, anything not to gag, and then his brother slipped past, into his throat and people were moaning around him, Hyunjoong was swearing, and Junsu felt weird, happy, light. He didn’t understand why, but Junho was moving, slowly fucking his throat and he focused on that, on the feeling of being filled by his brother.

“I will never get over this, fuck, Junsu,” Junho moaned, “feels amazing.”

His brother’s hand moved down from his jaw to his throat, and rubbed it carefully, feeling his own cock move inside. Junsu felt overwhelmed, filled on both ends like this, and let go of his thoughts, let them use him. This was what he had been looking for. Hyunjoong started moving faster again and brushed past his prostate, sending sparks of pleasure through Junsu. His brother let go of this throat, and slid his hands into his hair instead before rolling his hips, pulling out and pressing in again. Junsu could feel his own spit sliding down his chin, the way his jaw was starting to hurt, and he loved it, happiness suffusing him. After a couple of thrusts from his brother he started to feel the need to breathe, however, and he lifted a hand to push at his brother’s hip. Junho’s hands clenched in his hair and he grunted in reply. “Close, so close.”

Starting to feel light in his head, Junsu let his hand drop, his brother thrusting inside his mouth again. He became more aware of his body, of his skin, than he ever had been before; he could feel Hyunjoong breathing against his back, his fingers pressing into his hips, his cock sliding in and out irregularly. Junhos’ fingers were pressing against the back of his head, hips stuttering and then he was coming and Junsu could feel it go down his throat. He gasped when Junho pulled out, pulling much needed air into his lungs. Junho didn’t let go of him, kneeling next to him, stroking his jaw, his lips, wiping the spit away.

“Amazing, Su, Amazing,” he repeated, again and again, and Junsu pressed his face against the hands, desperate for the approval.

“God, you’re beautiful like this,” Junho said and pressed butterfly kisses against his face, his lips. Junsu could only breathe and feel. Hyunjoong was still moving inside of him, faster and faster, hips slapping against his butt, until he was coming as well, groaning loudly. Junsu collapsed when he pulled out, ending up half on Junho’s lap. Hyunjoong said something, but he couldn’t hear, and for a while he was stroked and petted by his brother. He felt his hole clenching and moaned softly; he still hadn’t come. Weakly, he moved against the blankets, pressing his erection into the fabric to get some kind, any kind of friction. His hands pulled at Junho and his brother laughed, delighted.

“Want more?” he asked.

Junsu nodded. “Please.”

Within seconds there was someone behind him, touching him. Junsu didn’t turn to look, just lay in his brother’s lap and allowed the man to touch him. The man played with his ass for a while, touching and pulling at the cheeks, before finally sliding inside. Junsu moaned weakly as his erection was pressed into the blankets with every thrust. The man was smaller than Hyunjoong, and smaller than his brother and Junsu moved back against him weakly, needing more, but the man came too soon.

Junho was looking at him speculatively when the next one entered him and started fucking. Junsu liked the feeling, the idea of being fucked like this, but it wasn’t enough to come, and with every minute that passed he was getting more and more frustrated. Eventually he gathered enough energy to move and reached for his cock. His brother stopped him.

“Oh no, Junsu. Remember what I said about that?”

The man fucking him moaned loudly and his thrusts faltered. Junsu whined, on the verge of tears, and tried to get his brother to let go, but it was too late. The man pulled out with a squelch and someone behind him groaned. New hands grabbed his hips and someone pushed inside again and started fucking without any finesse.

“Junho,” Junsu protested weakly, and his brother tightened his grips on his hand. The man behind him couldn’t stop cursing.

“Let’s make a deal,” Junho said as the man sped up even more, close to coming.

“I’ll let you come if you let Doojoon and Jinwoon fuck you. Together.”

Junsu froze and images flooded his mind as the man fucking him rammed inside one last time and came. Junsu was too distracted to pay attention to the man as he pulled out.

They’d never tried anything like that before, but he couldn’t deny that he had been curious about it ever since Junho had first explained to him that it was possible. He had never admitted it to his brother though. Before he could say either yes or no, he was being moved, hands touching him everywhere.  Jinwoon was lying down on the blankets, following Junho’s instructions, and Junsu was made to move until he was straddling his lap. Junho tilted his head up, until he was looking at his brother.

“Okay?” Junho asked. Junsu was shaking with the effort of holding himself up, with the need to come, but he nodded, and then there were fingers inside of him, almost making him moan in relief. Junho stepped away to talk to the other two. Another finger entered him and he could hear the squeeze of a bottle of lube.

Sitting like this, his hands against Jinwoon’s chest, he could see his other teammates. Some were jacking each other off, some were lazily palming their cocks, and others were soft, but watching him intently. It felt different from before and he licked his lips slowly, making two of them moan. Junho slapped his butt lightly and another finger pressed inside. He didn’t know how many there were in him right now, and could only push back against them. The stretch was delicious.

“You’re such a slut,” Jinwoon said underneath him, admiration in his voice. Junsu rolled his hips against him in reply, making them both moan from the friction.

A hand slid up his back, his neck, and then his face was turned towards his brother again, who kissed him deeply. He got lost in the feeling until his brother pulled away.

“Ready?” Junho asked, and Junsu leaned forward to kiss him again. Hands were lifting up his hips and then Jinwoon was sliding inside him, longer than the others, and Junsu moaned as Junho took over the kiss, biting his lips gently, kissing his neck. When Jinwoon was completely inside, Junsu was pushed forward, to lie against Jinwoon. Fingers pressed inside him, next to Jinwoon’s cock and Junsu gasped and wished he could see himself, watch as another finger was pushed in. He couldn’t tell what was happening exactly, only that he was being stretched further and further and it was starting to border on pain when suddenly the fingers pulled out again. Vaguely, he heard Junho tell Doojoon to go ahead and then there was something else pushing against his hole, moving slowly inside. Junsu took a shuddering breath at the feel. Someone was stroking his lower back, Junho, he thought, and then Doojoon rocked his hips and his cock slid in a bit deeper. It was slightly painful and Junsu bit his lip. They took it slowly after that, moving carefully, pushing inside in small increments. Junho was encouraging him, whispering endearments and praise into his ear, and Junsu’s heart almost burst with pride when they were both completely inside. Junho was cursing behind him, touching his ass, tracing the edge of his hole with his fingers.

“Fuck, Su, you’re so stretched,” Junho said.

He felt so full, so completely stuffed, and he hadn’t known he’d wanted it until now. He pressed himself up slightly, moaning at the feeling that even that small movement brought, and then he was able to move up a bit and slide back down again, feeling both cocks slide inside him, stretching him open. It drew a moan from all of them. It was a hard position to hold, however and after a couple of seconds, his arms started shaking and Junho made him lie down again.

After a word from his brother, Doojoon started moving. At first the movement was hard, Doojoon cursing about how tight it was. More lube was added and the slide became somewhat easier, each thrust moving him forward slightly, his cock pressing against Jinwoon’s belly. He moaned softly and realised that was drooling on Jinwoon’s chest yet he couldn’t bring himself to care. Junho kept touching him, talking to him, and he lost himself in the feeling. The position allowed him to rub himself against Jinwoon and he could feel himself getting closer to orgasm again even though the discomfort had taken away the edge for a while.

“It’s too much,” Jinwoon groaned against his ear. “I can feel you moving.”

Junsu knew he wasn’t talking about him, could feel both of them inside him, moving in counterpoint. The feeling was incredible. It wasn’t until Jinwoon was pressing his fingers into his hips hard enough to bruise that he realised what was going on.

“No,” he protested weakly. “No.”

Junho shushed him, stroking his neck, kissing him gently and then Jinwoon tensed underneath him and Junsu almost sobbed in frustration.

“No, need to come,” he whispered against his brother’s lips.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you.”

And then Jinwoon arched against him and Doojoon cursed. Junsu drew in a shuddering breath as Jinwoon broke the rhythm and thrust inside hard a couple of times and then slowly, carefully pulled out, until it was only Doojoon left. He was breathing hard and could barely wait until Jinwoon was out before grabbing Junsu’s hips and speeding up. Jinwoon’s hands joined Junho’s and he was being petted and stroked while Doojoon finished, pulling out right before and getting rid of the condom,  only to come all over Junsu’s back. Junsu gasped as the wetness hit his back, not having expected it.

“Did I tell you you could do that?” Junho asked coldly. Junsu didn’t hear Doojoon’s reply, distracted by Jinwoon moving underneath him, gently pushing him unto the blanket so he could get up. Someone wiped away the cum on his back and Junsu moaned softly, shivering.

“We’re done,” Junho said, a hand in his hair, stroking him softly. Junsu wanted to cry but then he realised it wasn’t directed at him but at the others. Some of them tried to protest but others pulled them away and within minutes it was quiet, Junsu left alone with his brother.

“Hey bro,” Junho whispered, stroking his face gently, wiping his tears away. “You okay?”

Junsu didn’t think he was going to be able to move anytime soon, but nodded slightly. “Wanna come.”

“I know, I know. Let me take care of you?” Junho asked, and kissed him gently.

Junsu nodded again. Junho moved away. With the first touch of his brother’s hand on his hips, Junsu let out another sob and Junho kissed the back of his neck, nuzzling it afterwards. It wasn’t long before the hands moved to his ass, rubbing soothing circles and Junsu pressed back against the touch weakly, asking for more. “Please.”

“Let’s see how stretched you are,” Junho said, desire clear in his voice, and Junsu shuddered.

Hands spread his ass, but he still didn’t expect the tongue that followed. He moaned loudly as it moved over his hole. It was sensitive and sore, but Junho was careful, licking gently. They’d only done this once before and Junsu hadn’t really seen the appeal then, but now it felt amazing. When Junho slipped his tongue inside easily, Junsu cried out and gripped the blanket tightly. Junho pressed his hips down with a hand on his back, so he couldn’t move back against his face, and then a finger pressed inside as well, way too easily, and rubbed against his prostate. Within seconds he was coming, shaking hard.

“Fuck, Junsu, I take it back, that was the hardest I’ve ever seen you come,” Junho said, awe in his voice.

Junsu blinked. Junho was stroking his back. “What?”

“You blacked out for a second there,” Junho said and kissed his jaw, smirking.

Feeling warm and satiated, Junsu made to turn around so he could cuddle with his brother, but a hand to his shoulder stopped him. His brother moved slightly and then he felt what must be Junho’s erection pressed against his ass.

“Can I?” Junho asked softly.

Junsu hummed in agreement and relaxed against the blankets, closing his eyes. Junho dribbled some more lube over his ass, even though Junsu doubted that it was necessary, and then he was massaging his lower back and ass, pressing and rubbing in all the right places. Junsu could feel himself drifting off when Junho finally pressed his fingers inside, slicking him up.

“God, you’re so loose,” Junho said, his voice low. Junsu moaned softly at the feel of the fingers moving inside of him so easily. Junho whispered something that he didn’t catch and added another finger with the next press in. His brother cursed but Junsu just enjoyed the feeling until he felt a slight stretch.  He frowned. “What’you doing?” He mumbled and tried to move. Why wasn’t his brother fucking him yet?

Junho kissed his lower back and pushed him down again. “Just-”

And then something big was pressing inside and Junsu moaned loudly, falling back onto the blanket. It was a tight fit, but it felt incredible, and Junsu gasped as it pressed inside, filling him up. The pressure against his prostate was overwhelming and it took him a moment before he could speak again.

“Junho, what-”

His brother cursed loudly, but Junsu could only turn his head enough to see Junho watching his ass, eyes wide, pupils blown with lust.

The thing moved again, and Junsu could feel himself harden again with the pleasure. “Junho, please,” he moaned.

“Su,” Junho said, voice rough. “My fist is inside you.”

He didn’t immediately understand the words but Junho shifted slightly and Junsu gasped when he realised what was happening. Even the smallest movement made him feel the thing, his brother’s fist, inside him. “Oh god,” Junsu moaned.

Junho slowly moved his fist inside him, lube squelching, and Junsu felt his body shake with every push inside. The pressure against his prostate was constant and his voice broke when he tried to say his brother’s name. Junho moaned and moved his fist slightly faster. Within moments Junsu was coming again, without being touched. His orgasm wracked his body and he sobbed against the blankets.  

“Please,” Junsu gasped. “ Too much.”

Gently, Junho pulled his fist out, wiping his hand on the blankets, before lying down next to Junsu, wrapping him up in his arms and kissing him lovingly. Junsu moved as close to his brother as he possibly could and let himself be cuddled.

“You did so well today, Su. Amazing,” Junho whispered in his ear. “I’m so proud of you.”

Junsu smiled happily, warmth spreading through him, and nuzzled his brother’s neck. Shifting slightly, he noticed that his brother was still hard. “Junho-”

His brother kissed him, effectively silencing him. “It’s okay. You’ve done enough.”

Junsu shook his head and rolled onto his back, pulling his brother on top of him. “Like this,” he said and Junho watched his face carefully. Junsu smiled up at him and gave him a quick kiss in reassurance. “Want you like this.”

“Sure?” Junho  asked, still worried. Junsu nodded again.

His brother was careful as he pressed inside, even though Junsu could not be more stretched. It was easy and Junsu basked in the attention his brother gave him; constant touches and kisses as he moved slowly inside him.

“So loose,” Junho moaned, and for a second Junsu worried that it wasn’t pleasurable enough for his brother anymore. “Incredible,” Junho added, letting his head drop to Junsu’s chest, breathing hard. His worries assuaged, Junsu moved his arms around Junho and enjoyed the feeling of being so close to his brother, completely wrapped up in each other, his brother inside him. They moved together slowly and although Junsu didn’t get hard again, completely spent, he couldn’t help but enjoy the feeling. In the end, Junho came inside him again, and he felt it dripping out as Junho cuddled up to him. Curious, he moved his own hand down, unhindered by his brother, and touched his hole carefully. It was wet with cum and lube and he could easily slip three fingers in, making himself moan. Junho kissed his neck, smiling. “Love you.”

They lay there, Junsu falling asleep, until Junho nudged him. “Can you move? We shouldn’t stay here.”

Junsu wasn’t sure. His brother helped him up and wrapped a clean blanket around him, gently sitting him down on one of the benches. Junsu squirmed at the feeling of his ass against the hard wood, but didn’t complain and watched as his brother got dressed and cleared away all traces of what had happened. It left Junsu feeling strangely empty.

He was left alone for a moment while his brother went to see if anyone was around and came back with a relieved smile on his face. “The place is completely cleared out.”

Junsu tried to walk, but Junho ended up carrying him to his car, carefully setting him down in the passenger’s seat. He stayed quiet during their ride home, and Junho threw him worried glances whenever he could take his eyes off the road. He tried several times to get a response from Junsu, even resorting to jokes. Junsu just smiled tiredly.

They made it to Junsu’s apartment safely, and Junho carried him inside after checking to see if there were any fans around. He was tucked into bed, and Junho lay down next to him, facing him, carefully stroking his hair.

“Please tell me I didn’t hurt you,” Junho said, his voice a whisper.

Junsu shook his head immediately.

“Then what’s going on?”

Biting his lips, Junsu tried to put his thoughts into words.

“I really liked it,” Junsu started to explain, but the rest wouldn’t come out as easily. He hid his face against Junho’s shoulder.

“Then what’s the problem?” Junho asked, surprised, stroking his neck tenderly.

“Maybe I liked it too much,” Junsu whispered, embarrassed.

Junho pulled away to look at him, frowning slightly. “Junsu, I need more than this. I can’t read your mind, no matter how much I want to.”

“I really liked it, but- this- It was my fantasy, and now it’s real.”

His brother still looked confused.

“I’m afraid I will want this again, more, but I don’t have any other fantasies, and we can’t really do this again, it was far too risky as it was,” Junsu said, speaking fast, scared of his brother’s reaction.

Junho was quiet for a moment and then snorted. He didn’t answer but instead tilted Junsu’s head up with a finger under his chin and kissed him deeply.

“You really had me worried there for a second, idiot.”

Junsu wanted to protest but his brother kissed him again.

“You’ll find new fantasies, and besides, I think you underestimate my imagination,” Junho whispered as he placed butterfly kisses on his lips in between words.

“We could always act out some of mine.”

Junsu shivered, remembering some of the things his brother had whispered into his ear before. Junho wasn’t done yet however, and continued, his voice low.

“How about next time, you dress up as a pretty girl and try to seduce your bandmates while I watch.”

The words filled his brain with images and ideas and Junsu’s thoughts ran with it. He moaned softly.

“Like that?” Junho asked with a smirk.

“Yes please,” Junsu said.

 

 

 


End file.
